


Sakura, Tomoyo and Sexual Education

by Aoi_Hikari



Category: Cardcaptor Sakura
Genre: F/F, Guro, Vivisection, casual guro, consensual guro
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-21
Updated: 2019-09-21
Packaged: 2020-10-25 06:55:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,958
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20719973
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aoi_Hikari/pseuds/Aoi_Hikari
Summary: “Even if you say so, I don’t think I can show you your insides too”, Tomoyo replied. “It’s not like I have an ultrasound scanner”.“Well, you do have a knife”, Sakura nodded to the table with a half-eaten cut-up cake.





	Sakura, Tomoyo and Sexual Education

**Author's Note:**

  * For [TheVisitorBlack](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=TheVisitorBlack).

Even though it was not the first time Sakura was to Tomoyo’s place, the mansion never failed to impress her with its luxury and just sheer size. It felt like it belonged to a totally different world, making Sakura a bit uncomfortable to be here. There was even an indefinite number of maids, who seemed to have picked up a skill of making themselves transparent unless called for from the bodyguards who were also always invisibly present. Though given that all the bodyguards Sakura had a chance to catch a glance of happened to be female, might it be that they and the maids were actually the same people?

Sakura shrugged that thought off, returning to the homework. After all, this was why she was here in the first place, seeking Tomoyo’s help in her studies. Sakura was good in practical lessons like physical education or home economics, but the more theoretical it got, the harder it was to understand. No wonder her least favorite subject was mathematics, though the one with which she struggled today was biology. It might not be as disconnected with real life as math, but still studying how her body works was much less relatable than actually putting it to work in sports. Especially when it got to the reproductive system, with which Sakura had exactly zero practical experience.

“Va-gi-na,” Sakura read aloud with a shy blush on her cheeks. “So does it mean my peehole?” she asked, turning to her friend, sitting on the sofa next to her.  
“No, that would be urethra”, Tomoyo replied.  
“Where is that vagina then?” Sakura asked. “The book doesn’t quite make it clear”.  
“Well, it’s a hole next to the peehole”, Tomoyo explained.  
“Hoe?” Sakura uttered in confusion, looking down at her crotch. “I have another hole down there?”  
“Indeed,” Tomoyo nodded. “It’s… well… how do I explain…” she paused to think. “Ah, I know!” she exclaimed with hardly concealed excitement. “It would be better if I show you!”  
“What do you mean show?” Sakura grew suspicious.  
“Come on, undress yourself!” Tomoyo ordered and without waiting for her friend to reply started pulling her dress off. “It’s not like I haven’t seen you naked”.  
“Well, it’s true, but…” Sakura tried to object, but the dress being pulled over her head cut her off.  
Indeed, Sakura wasn’t embarrassed to be naked in front of Tomoyo. They were both girls after all and best friends on top of that. However, so far each time Tomoyo made Sakura strip was to dress her up in one of her self-made costumes, and now that was the embarrassing part.  
“Okay, and now the panties”, Tomoyo reached out as she was done with the dress.  
“Wait,” Sakura stopped her. “I’ll do it myself”.  
She was still wondering if it was just a ploy to make her wear another one of Tomoyo’s costumes, but it seemed like it couldn’t be helped, so Sakura just rolled with it and took her panties off, becoming totally naked safe for her socks. After all, Sakura did want the help with the homework, so she had no other choice but to spread her legs in front of Tomoyo, who was now kneeling on the floor in front of her.  
“See, no need to be shy, you’re perfectly cute down here too,” Tomoyo said, admiringly looking at Sakura’s pussy. “Ah, I should probably make a costume that would emphasize this part of yours instead of covering it!” she said in a rush of inspiration.  
“Would that really be okay to wear such a thing?” Sakura doubted.  
“For a cardcaptor – sure”, Tomoyo nodded. “No outsider must see you capturing cards anyway, and you couldn’t possibly be so cruel to mind me filming you in such a costume for my personal collection, could you? Oh, speaking of which, I should film this educational session too in case you ever want to revise it”, Tomoyo left Sakura be for a moment to go grab her camera.  
“Well, as long as you don’t show it to anyone...” Sakura muttered. “But what about Shaoran capturing cards with me? He would see me in that crotchless costume you’re talking about”.  
“I’m sure he wouldn’t tell anyone”, Tomoyo promised, as she returned with the camera.  
“No, that’s not the problem…” Sakura tried to explain, but her friend didn’t listen.  
“Come on, open your legs,” Tomoyo said, aiming the camera at Sakura’s pussy.  
“Fine…” Sakura gave up and spread her thighs wide. “Is that good?”  
“You tell me”, Tomoyo said. “Can you properly see it?”  
“I guess so”, Sakura said, bending down over her crotch to get a better view.

“Alright then”, Tomoyo said, “so you surely know you have this slit down here”, she traced it with her finger and Sakura quivered a bit, as she haven’t expected the touch. “But I reckon you haven’t tried spreading it out to look inside?”  
“It never occurred to me”, Sakura confirmed.  
“Look then, these two flaps, forming the slit, are called the labia”, Tomoyo explained. “And actually there are two pairs of them, as if you spread the labia majora like that, you’ll see the labia minora. And if you go past them…”  
“Wait”, Sakura said. “It looks so pink and delicate, wouldn’t it hurt if you touch it?”  
“Don’t worry, it’s just mucous membrane”, Tomoyo said. “Inside your mouth it’s also pink, but doesn’t hurt to eat, does it?”  
“If you put it that way”, Sakura agreed.  
“Moreover, it can actually feel very good to be touched down here”, Tomoyo continued. “Let me show you…” she was going to start rubbing her fingers along Sakura’s slit, but then stopped and said: “Actually, if you’re afraid it might hurt, my tongue would be a gentler touch, don’t you agree?”  
“Hoe?” Sakura uttered in confusion, but the next moment Tomoyo was already licking her vigorously. “Hoeee!” she cried in bewilderment. “What are you doing? It’s dirty!”  
“Nonsense”, Tomoyo replied. “There’s nothing dirty about you, Sakura. Better tell me, does it feel good?” Tomoyo asked before returning to eating her friend out. For a moment she wondered where she should aim the camera, but in the end decided filming the back of her own head wasn’t much fun, and so instead tried as much as she could without looking to point it at Sakura’s face to capture her emotions.  
“Well…” Sakura tried to focus on her sensations this time. “It’s weird… kinda tingly… but I’ve never felt anything like that… actually it’s quite nice”, she concluded.  
“Now that you’re properly wet I’ll switch to fingers so that you can properly see it”, Tomoyo said and in her thoughts added: “and so that the camera can properly capture it”.  
“Okay”, Sakura agreed, now seeing that she was wrong to afraid of being touched.  
“See, you can rub it like this,” Tomoyo explained along with the demonstration, now trying to position the camera to catch both Sakura’s pussy and face, “but the part most pleasant to touch is up here, called clitoris, covered by an aptly named clitoral hood”.  
“Ah… wait… it’s to much…” Sakura complained, as Tomoyo went for her clit. “I think I’m gonna…” she couldn’t finish the phrase as her whole body suddenly tensed like a string for a few moments and a smelly liquid gushed right onto her friend’s face.  
“Ah, a Sakura-chan essence!” Tomoyo sighed blissfully, as she didn’t try to avoid the stream and only moved the camera out of its way, still unfailingly pointing at the orgasming Sakura, while happily turning her head left and right and up and down to get the liquid all over her face and on her hair and even catching some in her mouth.  
“Oh my god!” Sakura exclaimed, too embarrassed to notice Tomoyo’s behaviour. “I’m so sorry!”  
“Don’t be sorry, Sakura-chan”, Tomoyo said. “Haven’t I said there is nothing dirty about you?”  
“But I’ve peed all over you…” Sakura wailed. “No matter how you look at it…”  
“It’s called squirting”, Tomoyo explained. “It happens to some girls when they orgasm”.  
“Orgasm?” Sakura asked, still all blushing.  
“That’s the climax of this kind of pleasure”, Tomoyo said, “felt good, didn’t it?”  
“Well, it did…” Sakura admitted. “But aren’t you mad at me? Moreover, are you not going to wipe yourself?”  
“I cannot possibly be mad at you, Sakura-chan,” Tomoyo said. “If anything, I’m happy to see you feel so good. And I’ll proudly keep the result on my face as a proof that I have brought you such a pleasure”, Tomoyo added, relishingly inhaling the aroma and taking a chance to capture an image of her own self covered in the result of Sakura’s orgasm, or rather filming that result that just luckily happened to end up on her face, because it was still about Sakura before everything else. “Ah, there is no way I’m going to wipe it off!” she concluded.  
“If you say so…” Sakura still thought it was weird, but when Tomoyo set her mind on something, there was no point in arguing.  
“Anyway, what we just did is called masturbation”, Tomoyo returned to explaining. “You can also do it by yourself, but it feels better when someone does it for you, so please feel free to ask me anytime and I’ll be happy to help”.  
“It isn’t unhealthy or anything?” Sakura asked.  
“Not at all”, Tomoyo assured.  
“Then why don’t everyone do it?”  
“They do”, Tomoyo explained, “just in private”.  
“Oh, okay”, Sakura understood.

“Let’s return to our lesson”, Tomoyo said, making sure to point the camera at Sakura’s pussy again.  
“Ah, right”, Sakura nodded, as what has just happened made her totally forget what they were even doing in the first place.  
“So, these outside parts constitute the vulva”, Tomoyo said. “But as I recall, you were wondering about the vagina”.  
“I did”, Sakura confirmed. “You said it was another hole?”  
“Look closely”, Tomoyo said and Sakura bent further down, “See, if you spread your labia they actually hide two holes: here and here”.  
“Oh, indeed!” Sakura discovered. “It never occurred to me there could be two holes in there”.  
“So this one on top is the urethra”, Tomoyo pointed out. “This is where your pee comes from”.  
“Then the other one is the vagina?” Sakura guessed. “What is it for?”  
“This is where a boy’s penis goes”, Tomoyo explained. “This is called sex”.  
“What do you mean goes?” Sakura blinked in confusion.  
“Like this”, Tomoyo said and without a warning inserted a single finger all the way into her friend, and it slipped in easily given how she was totally drenched from before. “See?”  
“Whoa!” Sakura squealed in surprise. “It went inside?” Sakura sighed in relief seeing she wasn’t hurt. “How did it fit?”  
“Oh, much larger things can fit inside, believe me”, Tomoyo said with a sly grin. “Especially if you train it”.  
“Why would I train it?” Sakura asked in confusion.  
“Well, firstly, because it feels good”, Tomoyo said, gently moving her finger inside Sakura. “You can masturbate inside here as well. Even better if you also use your thumb to simultaneously play with your clitoris”, Tomoyo said and did exactly that. “See?”  
“Yeah, I… see”, Sakura agreed, feeling the pleasure.  
“Secondly, it has a membrane called the hymen”, Tomoyo continued. “It has an opening in it, so a finger or two can fit”, she demonstrated it by adding another finger. “But a penis would tear it, which would be painful and somewhat bloody, so you might want to tear it by yourself beforehand to make your actual first time more pleasant”.  
“Uhm… okay, I kinda see now how a penis can fit inside, but… why?”  
“To make a baby of course”, Tomoyo said. “Which bring us to the third point: once the baby is ready it will be born through this very same hole”.  
“No way!” Sakura exclaimed. “Seems like I have a lot of training to do if I want it to fit through”.  
“I would be happy to help”, Tomoyo offered, as she kept pleasuring Sakura.  
“Thanks”, Sakura said. “But anyway, how exactly does a boy inserting his penis inside me make a baby?  
“For that purpose you vagina goes to your womb, which in turn is connected to ovaries…”  
“Right, I think the textbook mentioned something like that”, Sakura recalled. “But it’s hard to get from just the text”.  
“Even if you say so, I don’t think I can show you your insides too”, Tomoyo replied. “It’s not like I have an ultrasound scanner”.  
“Well, you do have a knife”, Sakura nodded to the table with a half-eaten cut-up cake.  
“A knife?” Tomoyo looked at the mentioned utensil in confusion and even stopped moving her fingers. “You don’t mean…”  
“Just cut me up”, Sakura confirmed, putting her hand on Tomoyo’s, letting her know it was okay to pull it out. “It would be much better viewable than with ultrasound”.  
“That it would”, Tomoyo couldn’t argue, picking up the knife and examining it’s blade in a daze as if it was the first time she ever saw it. “But weren’t you afraid of pain just a while ago?”  
“I guess I’ll just have to bear it”, Sakura figured, as she pulled her legs up onto the sofa and turning herself alongside it to lie down. The sofa was comfy, but her pussy longed for the pleasure to continue, so Sakura quickly put her own fingers where Tomoyo’s just were. “You know so much and so far your visual explanation was much more understandable than the textbook and… more fun too... so I’d rather you don’t just stop half the way”.  
“Ah, Sakura-chan”, Tomoyo said, “flattering me like that you leave me no choice”.  
“Do you have to keep filming though?” Sakura asked with a blush, as she kept exploring masturbation. As Tomoyo said it appeared duller when done by herself, kinda like you can’t really tickle yourself, but not actually that bad. In fact, now that she was in control, she could try and see what brings her more pleasure or just go harder on herself. “I don’t think I’ll get to revise it now…”  
“Well, even if you won’t...” Tomoyo said, imagining herself rewatching today’s recording again and again. “Anyway, are you ready?” she asked, as she put the knife against Sakura’s skin just above her pussy. The blade had some cake clinging to it and for a moment Tomoyo wondered if she should clean it first, but in the end decided she didn’t want to create a clinical atmosphere like it was an actual serious surgery. Instead, if she kept the knife as it was, it felt more like a casual continuation of their tea party, almost as if Sakura herself was another piece of cake.  
“Sure”, Sakura nodded and Tomoyo pushed the knife inside of her. “Kyaaa!”  
For a moment that scream painfully clenched Tomoyo’s heart, but then she noticed how Sakura’s shaking didn’t seem like one of agony, no, looking better she realized Sakura was actually cumming, once again accompanied by a smelly stream now going on the sofa. As surprised as she was by such a reaction, Tomoyo didn’t have time to stand stunned, so she suppressed her emotions and tried to finish quickly before Sakura’s pleasure subdued, cutting up to her navel. And of course Tomoyo wouldn’t be herself if even in such a situation she didn’t make sure to capture every moment of it on film.  
“Wow”, Tomoyo sighed, as she withdrew the bloody knife, catching her breath and wiping a drop of sweat from her forehead, the blocked emotions catching up to her. “Did you just have an orgasm from being cut?”  
“Sorry”, Sakura replied though an even harder breathing, “it seems I’ve stained your sofa”.  
“Oh, don’t worry about that, the maids will take care of it”, Tomoyo said. “What’s more important, do you feel fine?”  
“It’s weird”, Sakura said in a somewhat dreamy voice. “It does hurt, but it also feels kinda nice”.  
“Glad to hear that”, Tomoyo said. “Can I lick you then?”  
“Lick?” Sakura asked in confusion.  
Tomoyo pointed to the cut. Along with blood it was smeared with the cake remains from the knife.  
“Oh”, Sakura uttered, almost wanting to try it herself, shame she couldn't possibly bend so much. “Help yourself, I guess”, Sakura smiled invitatingly.  
“Itadakimasu”, Tomoyo leaned to the cut and started slowly licking the mix of cake and blood from it, savoring the process.  
“Ah!” Sakura exclaimed, but feeling Tomoyo stop, hurried to reassure her: “It’s alright, just tickly”.  
“Sakura-chan’s yummy”, Tomoyo concluded as she finished, licking her lips, although some blood still remained on them and a couple of drops spilled down to her chin.  
“I’m glad you’re enjoying yourself”, Sakura said sincerely, “but can we return to the lesson until I bleed out?”  
“Right, sure”, Tomoyo nodded, putting the knife back on the table and giving another look to the cut. It was neat and for a moment almost unnoticeable until more blood poured out to replace what Tomoyo has licked. “I guess you’ll have to spread the cut with your own hands”, Tomoyo concluded, as she was still dutifully holding the camera.  
“I’ll try”, Sakura replied, and drove her fingers into her cut. “Ow…” it was slippery and painful. “Can you… you know?..” she nodded towards her crotch.  
“Gladly!” Tomoyo cheerfully agreed and put her free hand to work on Sakura’s pussy again. “Feels better?”  
“Yeah”, Sakura confirmed. Now that Tomoyo’s nimble fingers distracted her from the pain, she started pulling her skin and muscles apart, and while tearing them did hurt, forcing her to wince, now it felt less like a sensation in itself, and more like spicing for the pleasure of masturbation. “Is that good?” she asked.  
“Should do”, Tomoyo confirmed, fascinatedly looking into the now gaping hole in Sakura’s lower belly, naturally not forgetting to film it too. “As expected from Sakura-chan, you look as perfectly beautiful on the inside as on the outside”, she commented. “Now hold it like that”.  
“Well, I can hold it”, Sakura said, “but it doesn’t seem like I can actually see anything this way”, she noted, shifting up on the sofa to put her head on the armrest, but it didn’t give her a good enough angle anyway.  
“Yeah, that’s a problem”, Tomoyo agreed. “Should I bring, like, a mirror?”  
“Maybe you can just pull them out?” Sakura suggested. “My womb and those what they were called…”  
“Ovaries”, Tomoyo said. “Okay, I’ll try”.  
She reached for Sakura’s womb with her free hand and grabbed it, making Sakura shiver in an absolutely new sensation that she was never supposed to feel, and thus could not even categorize it as pain or pleasure. But certainly it was an interesting experience.  
Tomoyo pulled and managed to lift Sakura’s womb along with the ovaries just above the cut, but the vaginal canal didn’t want to stretch any further, and it was still not enough for Sakura to properly see it.  
“Guess I’ll have to cut it out”, Tomoyo concluded. “But at least you don’t have to hold the cut any longer”.  
Sakura released the edges of the hole in her belly and it slowly closed itself, not completely, but enough for Tomoyo to put Sakura’s womb down onto her belly over the cut, so that she could grab a knife. Then she realized she had to hold both the knife and Sakura’s insides to properly cut them out, but she also didn’t want to put away the camera.  
“Can you hold it for me so I can cut it?” Tomoyo suggested.  
“Okay”, said Sakura, taking her womb into her own hands and pulling on it to stretch out the vagina. Like with masturbation, the sensation was a bit less acute this way, but also being in control let Sakura try out various things like gently stroking her organs or hardly squeezing them to explore all the various hues of this peculiar experience.  
“I’m cutting”, Tomoyo announced and the knife slicing through Sakura’s insides added another one. This time it was more unambiguously painful, and yet still Sakura managed to find enjoyment in how this pain was unlike any she has ever felt before. For a moment Sakura wondered if she was a masochist, but then discarded that thought as silly. Clearly it was just that Tomoyo was such a good teacher that her lesson made Sakura genuinely curious about her body. “Are you alright?” Tomoyo asked, noticing Sakura heavily breathing.  
“Yeah, just… curious”, Sakura replied, bringing her womb, remaining in her hands, but now not connected to her body, into her sight to closer examine it. Touching it didn’t bring any sensations now, but that in itself was fascinating in a way.  
“Er… okay”, Tomoyo blinked in confusion, failing to follow Sakura’s train of thoughts. “Let’s get to the lesson then”, she decided. “So this bigger suck you’re holding is your womb and the two little ones dangling from it are your ovaries”, Tomoyo explained.  
“And this thing?” Sakura pulled on a tube of flesh until her hand slipped from it.  
“That’s the vagina”, Tomoyo said. “I’ve tried cutting it closer to the exit”.  
“I see”, Sakura said and holding it with one hand shoved two fingers of the other into the cut off end, then thought for a moment and added two more. “It’s quite stretchy”, she noted.  
“As I said, a baby is supposed to come through it”, Tomoyo said.  
“Right”, Sakura remembered, “you wanted to tell me how a baby is made”.  
“Indeed”, Tomoyo nodded. “So, for that purpose here in the ovaries you have a set of eggs”.  
“Eggs?” Sakura asked in confusion. “What, like chicken eggs?”  
‘Well, kinda”, Tomoyo confirmed. “Human eggs are different, of course, they don’t grow as big or have a rigid cell, but the function is the same”.  
“Wow”, Sakura was sincerely bemused. “I never knew humans laid eggs”.  
“No, no”, Tomoyo hurried to correct the misunderstanding. “Humans don’t really lay eggs… unless you count menstruation, I guess”.  
“Menstru-what?”  
“Ah, and you even say I’m a good teacher”, Tomoyo sighed.  
“You are”, Sakura assured. “It must be that I’m a stupid student”.  
“Okay, let’s try it from the other end”, Tomoyo said. “You must know from the textbook that a baby is formed from a male and a female sex cells”.  
“It said something like that”, Sakura confirmed.  
“So, the female sex cells are called eggs”, Tomoyo said, “and they are stored in your ovaries”.  
“Ah, okay”, Sakura nodded. “So they don’t taste like chicken eggs then?”  
“No”, Tomoyo said automatically before realizing what exactly Sakura just asked and falling silent for a while. “Actually, I have no idea”, she said in the end, “it’s not like I’ve ever tried them”.  
“I wonder what they taste like”, Sakura said, twiddling one of her ovaries between her fingers. “Can you cut it open for me?”  
“Huh, I guess that’s learning too”, Tomoyo concluded and took the knife again. “Hold them steady”.  
With Sakura’s help she did an incision first on one of her ovaries. Then Sakura took it with both hands and opened the cut more to reveal the insides before digging in, making sure to properly savor the taste in her mouth before swallowing.  
“Not chicken eggs indeed”, Sakura concluded. “More like caviar. You know, you should try it too”, she suggested.  
“Can I?” Tomoyo asked with sudden excitement. Tasting Sakura’s squirt was one thing, but her eggs? As perverted as Tomoyo admitted she was, something like that would never even occurred to her, and now Sakura was just offering it all by herself. Who was the pervert now?  
“Sure”, Sakura said with a friendly smile. “You treated me to a delicious cake, so it’s only fair if I treat you in return”, she said handing Tomoyo her other ovary.  
No, Tomoyo understood, in the end it was only her who was perverted. Sakura did it exactly because she was completely pure.  
“Okay”, Tomoyo said. A part of her felt she didn’t deserve it, but she didn’t want to offend Sakura by refusing, and to be honest it was just too hot to resist. Tomoyo cut Sakura’s remaining ovary and licked the eggs out of it. Ah! Not only the taste was exquisite, but just knowing these were Sakura’s eggs made her head spin. “You’re absolutely delicious, Sakura-chan”.  
“Glad you liked it”, Sakura smiled again. “Now, what were those eggs supposed to actually be used for?”  
“Right”, Tomoyo continued the lesson. “During the childhood they’d just sit in the ovaries. But when you grow older…” Tomoyo looked at the half-open hole in Sakura’s belly and the cut off and partly eaten reproductive system in her hands. “If you grew older,” she corrected herself, “you’d start experiencing a monthly cycle. Every month an ovary would release a ripened egg into the womb, that’s called ovulation. If it meets a sperm – a male sex cell – on the way, it would develop into a baby in the womb for the next nine months until it gets born, and if not it would end up exiting through your vagina along with some blood, and that’s called menstruation”.  
“You mean I’d bleed from down there? And every month too?” despite much more bleeding happening to her right now, Sakura found such an idea extremely gross. “Good thing I won’t live up to such a day now”, she sighed with sincere relief.  
“Well, that’s one way to avoid the period”, Tomoyo laughed. “Or you can just go and make a baby, then you wouldn’t bleed until it’s born”.  
“Not that I mind having a big family, but making a new baby every nine months sounds a bit too much”, Sakura returned the laugh. “Speaking of which, how do I do it again? I think you mentioned something about the egg meeting… what was it again?”  
“A sperm”, Tomoyo reminded, “remember when I said a boy’s penis goes into your vagina?”  
“Right, you said it was called sex”, Sakura recalled.  
“And it’s supposed to feel even better than masturbation, or so I’ve heard”, Tomoyo said. “Then, when the boy reaches his own orgasm, his penis releases semen – a fluid that contains sperms”  
“So that’s how they meet up”, Sakura figured out.  
“See, you’re not a stupid student at all”, Tomoyo pointed out. “Is there anything else you’d like to know?”  
“I think that’s all”, Sakura said, “so thanks for the lesson”.  
“You’re welcome”, Tomoyo replied and after a bite of silence added: “So... what now?”  
“I die?” Sakura answered, unsure what else Tomoyo could expect to happen.  
“Yeah, but what do I do with your body?” Tomoyo asked.  
“Oh… I haven’t thought of that”, Sakura admitted. “What would you like to do?”  
“Well, if you put it that way”, Tomoyo said, “I’d really love to make you into a doll!”  
“Hoe-e-e?” Sakura howled. “So it was a ploy to make me wear costumes after all!”

***

When Sonomi came home late in the evening, Tomoyo rushed out of the mansion to meet her.  
“Okaerinasai, mother”, she said, the evident excitement never causing her to forget her manners.  
“Tadaima”, Sonomi replied. “I’m sorry, even if you’ve told me Sakura-chan would come to our place today, it was such a busy day at work I couldn’t come. She surely must have left by now?”  
“Oh, she’s not leaving anywhere”, Tomoyo smiled slyly. “Come!”  
Tomoyo led her puzzled mother to their lily pond, and as soon as it was in sight Sonomi could see Sakura sitting at the patio table, indeed showing no indication of hurrying to leave.  
“Ah, hello, Sakura-chan!” Sonomi waved from afar, but Sakura didn’t raise her lowered head, seeming to be taking a nap. Sonomi decided to keep quiet then, not wanting to wake the guest up, and as she approached closer noticed Sakura’s peculiar costume. She was wearing thigh-high stockings and shoulder length gloves, both pretty fancy, but not really unusual by themselves, what really drew attention was that there were no other clothes besides those.  
“How have you managed to make her dressed, or should I say undressed like this?” Sonomi asked, but before Tomoyo could answer, noticed something else. Sakura's skin was unnaturally pale, her eyes weren’t really shut, but just empty and stared into nothingness, and she had a cut on her lower belly sewn with cute pink lace.  
“Oh, my!” Sonomi exclaimed in surprise and covered the remaining couple of meters in a single dash. Falling to her knees she took Sakura’s wrist. There was no pulse and the hand fell limply as soon as Sonomi released it. She then took a small flashlight out of her handbag and shone it into Sakura’s eyes. As expected, there was no reaction. “She’s dead, isn’t she?” Sonomi concluded with excitement. “So she’ll never grow up and get stolen by some handsome teacher or something? We can have her all to ourselves?”  
“Indeed, mother”, Tomoyo smiled, helping Sonomi to get up. “Now, why don’t you join the meal?”  
Sonomi has finally turned her attention to the table. On it there was a plate with a cooked human womb. A child’s womb, to be precise.  
“This is truly the most wonderful thing to discover upon coming home”, Sonomi said. “Although now I regret even more that I didn’t skip out on work just to see how this happened”.  
“Don’t worry about that, mother, I’ve got everything on the video”, Tomoyo assured. “We can watch it while we eat”.  
Swept away by emotions Sonomi hugged Tomoyo tightly.  
“You’re the best daughter I could possibly wish for!” she said, giving Tomoyo a passionate French kiss.  
“But of course”, Tomoyo said, gladly returning the kiss. “It was you who raised me after all”.


End file.
